Stuck Together
by KrisCheshee
Summary: "You're calling me Weaslette? Well, now I'm calling you Zucchini." "Because you turned emo and enjoy the pain?" "QUIET!" "IT'S IN MY EAR!" "Oh, dear Merlin no." Interested? Read it! Draco/Hermione. Please read? -Kris
1. Weaslette and Zucchini

**Hello! This is my first Draco/Hermione fanfic, so tell me how it is, kaay? Flames are accepted, as long as you actually tell me what's bad about it. Criticism always helps, so that's fine too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, why would I be writing fanfiction? **

**Reminder: This is after the war. So everyone who's dead is dead. McGonagall is Headmistress. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Draco and some other people are redoing their seventh year.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Weaselette and Zucchini  
**

"I don't get it, 'Mione," complained Ron, as we took our seats in the Great Hall on September 1st. "Why are we in _school_, while we could be helping Kingsley find stray Death Eaters?"

"We never graduated, Ronald," I scolded him. "You have to graduate from Hogwarts until you can get a job in the Ministry."

"But Hermione, remember what the ministry told us? You know, after it was possessed by Voldemort, that is," Harry added. "They said that we could get jobs at the Ministry for fighting in the war!"

"NEWTs are important," I reasoned. "Besides, I already persuaded you enough to get here, so there's no point in fighting back. Anyways, Harry, don't you want to stay with Ginny?"

Harry had no answer for that, since Ginny was right across from him, separated by only the Gryffindor table.

After the sorting and McGonagall's lecture on school rules, we were finally allowed to eat.

Or not.

"And, there's a new group starting in our school," announced McGonagall. "All seventh years are required to do it. Any other years may do it, but for them it's optional. All seventh years will get an anonymous partner-"

Ron spoke up, "_Partner_?"

"Not in a romantic manner, Weasley. Do not interrupt," McGonagall snapped. She went on: "You will get an anonymous partner that you will write to everyday. You will open yourself up to them-"

"Sure sounds romantic!" interjected Ginny. "I already have boyfriend."

"It's not romantic!" McGonagall repeated. "Now shush, Weasley."

"I didn't say anything!" complained Ron.

"Not you, your sister!" McGonagall said.

"That's why we call Ron Weasel, and Ginny Weaselette," informed Blaise from the Slytherin table.

"SILENCE!" demanded McGonagall. "I don't know _how_ Albus put up with you," she muttered. She cleared her throat. "You will confine in your anonymous partner. And your partner will confine in you."

"Wait, so it's like spilling our feelings about the war in letters to someone?" Draco Malfoy asked.

"Exactly," McGonagall agreed.

"Like…a diary?" asked Draco.

He and Blaise burst out laughing.

"It's not a diary!" said McGonagall. "How many times must a repeat this? You have a partner. Your partner isn't your diary!"

"I'm sure Malfoy has a diary, anyways," piped in Ron.

Some of the students laughed.

"I told you to keep quiet, Weasley!" said McGonagall.

"I did!" said Ginny, confused.

"I'm talking to your brother!" McGonagall snapped.

I could see a vein throbbing in my professor's temples.

"My suggestion is still here, McGonagall," said Blaise. "Weasel and Weaselette. Much better when you're yelling at two Weasley's at the same time."

"Silence, Zabini!" snapped McGonagall.

"You're calling me Weaselette?" asked Ginny, angrily, throwing a glare at Zabini. "Well, now I'm calling you Zucchini."

"What?" Blaise snapped. "Zucchini? Are you freakin' kidding me?"

"No, since you're not kidding about calling me Weaselette!" she exclaimed.

"It sounds like you two have pet names," noted Harry with a smirk much like his father's.

"Shut it, Pothead!" demanded Blaise as Ginny yelled a disapproving, "_Harry_!"

During this argument, Malfoy and I were sniggering into our hands.

"Zucchini, don't call Harry, Pothead!" scolded Ginny standing up, hands on her hips.

"What are you going to do about it, Weaselette?" taunted Blaise.

Ginny picked up her plate and threw it like a Frisbee towards Blaise.

Blaise ducked, so it hit Draco in the forehead instead. But Malfoy held his hands up in front of his face before it hit him, so it cushioned the hit.

"DRAKEY!" squealed Pansy in horror. She pounced on him, trying to make sure he was okay. Apparently trying to make sure Malfoy was okay, meant straddling him.

"Get off, Pansy!" Draco commanded.

She huffed and sat down.

"WEASLEY!" screamed Malfoy.

"Weasley, you hurt my Drakey!" pouted Pansy.

"Oh, piss of, Parkinson!" groaned Theodore Nott. "We all hate your whining!"

"Hermione did it," Ginny blamed quickly.

"_What_?" I asked incredulously.

"First name that came to my mind," Ginny exclaimed, helplessly.

"Granger!" Malfoy shouted, locking his gaze on me.

"Harry did it!" I blabbed, saying the first name that came to my mind.

"Ron did it!" yelled Harry, throwing me a glare. I shrugged helpelessly.

"Why'd you bring me into this?" whined Ron.

"ENOUGH!" bellowed McGonagall. "If you guys will just stop arguing-"

"Oh, I know!" interrupted Ron. "Zucchini did it!"

Ginny, Harry and I fell over laughing.

"You are _so_ slow, Ronald!" I said.

Ron's face flushed.

"I did not throw that plate" said Blaise. "It was all Granger's fault!"

"Why do people always blame me?" I asked. "Malfoy did it!"

"I got hit in the head, Granger. Why would I throw a plate at myself?" Malfoy asked, rolling his eyes.

"Because you turned emo and enjoy the pain?" I offered.

Wow. The years sure have changed me.

I used to be a know-it-all, follow-the-rules bookworm. Well, I still was. I just started loosening up a bit. Besides, it wasn't _my_ fault I got dragged into the argument.

"QUIET!" screamed McGonagall.

"Don't yell like that, McGonagall, you'll lose your voice!" mused Malfoy, as Theo laughed.

"Theo, I wouldn't be laughing," informed Blaise.

"Why?" Theo asked.

"There's a spider on your shoulder."

"Psh, a spider? What will it do to me…AHH! IT'S IN MY EAR!" Theo screamed.

"AHH! A SPIDER!" screamed Ron. "Where? WHERE IS IT?"

"Are you deaf, Ron?" I asked. "He just screamed that it was in his ear!"

"Oh."

The entire hall of students had begun laughing hysterically.

"Okay, FINE!" yelled McGonagall. "What will make you guys stop arguing?"

"Not give us anonymous partner diary confining crap stuff to do!" yelled Malfoy.

"I second that!" agreed Ron.

"Third!"

"Fourth!"

"Fifth!"

The numbers kept continuing until the only seventh year who hadn't said anything was me.

I rolled my eyes. "I one-hundred and forty-second that!"

The seventh years cheered.

"Okay, okay!" McGonagall snapped. "We won't do the anonymous stress thing. Instead…."

*.*.*.*.*

"Oh, dear Merlin no," I whimpered.

"Second that," agreed Malfoy weakly. "And normally, I don't agree with you."

"Oh, Drakey! It's alright!" cooed Pansy Parkinson.

"Get away from me!" groaned Draco, running in the opposite direction and hiding behind a desk.

"No, no, no, no!" repeated Ginny, banging on the walls of the room. "HELP! IN HERE! HELP US!"

"It's not going to work, Weaslette," informed Zabini. "I saw McGonagall put a muffliato charm on the door. No one can hear us!"

"I. Can't. Freakin'. _Believe this_!" roared Theo.

"Oh, no, we're all going to die," whimpered Ron. "There's no food I here!"

"Over here in the corner," said Harry, who saw a large basket of food and water.

"This is what we get for arguing!" I scolded them. "I didn't even do anything! Now I'm stuck in this bloody room! Not that I mind being stuck with Ron, Harry and Ginny," I added.

That's right. We were stuck in a room, the eight of us. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and I, Hermione Granger.

We were all stuck together.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**So that's the end of the first chapter. How did you like it? The chapters here are shorter than in my other stories. Is that better? Or do you want longer chapters?  
**

**Reviews? **

**The next chapter will be up by THURSDAY, at the latest! I might update earlier, though.**

**-Kris**


	2. SnogHog

**Hello, again! Thanks to ****SlytherinPrincessxXx, SakuraMoonAngel, Seven Malfoy, MalfoysgirlAvin, Sparkle Ninga27 **_**( I think I'm beginning to wait for your comments now :P**_**), Rozu, DracoHermioneForever, melaniablack, twistedartist, HPAsherra, 2xahhmazinx2xlistenx**, **Sammie Lupin, Catuhh**, **moonstone**, **'Kimi**, **purple-bubbles6294686** **and ****Writer In The Valley**** for the reviews/favourites/alerts! If I missed anyone, thanks to you too!**

**As I'm writing this, I just got about sixteen (probably more by now) emails for this story. :P Thanks, again!**

**Ugh. I just wrote this chapter and I forgot to save it. It took me FOREVER to rewrite it. **

**I hope rewriting it was worth it. **

* * *

**Chapter Two: Snog-Hog**

"This is pure hell," moaned Malfoy, as he slid down the wall of the unknown room and sat with his head against the wall.

"Oh, Drakey!" cooed Pansy, strutting over to him. "I'll make it better!"

"Scratch that," corrected Malfoy, as he scurried away from Pansy's grip. "_She's_ pure hell."

"Ugh, Weasel, this is your entire fault!" snarled Blaise, glaring at Ron.

"Me? How is it _my _fault?" Ron asked, returning the glare. "Maybe if you hadn't called Ginny Weaselette-"

"Well, maybe if she didn't call me Zucchini-"

"Well maybe if you two kept your big mouths shut and would stop arguing, we wouldn't be in this damn room!" I exclaimed, cutting them both off.

I rubbed my temples. We didn't know where we were, we were locked inside this stupid room and we didn't know how to get out.

Everyone was silent for a while. Then Malfoy wolf-whistled.

"Feisty," he noted.

I groaned and hit my head against the wall.

"Oh, who's emo now, Granger?" taunted Malfoy.

"Piss of, Malfoy," growled Ron.

"Do you think Ron is 'feisty', Malfoy?" asked Harry, laughing.

"Ye-no! Are you trying to make me sound gay?" snapped Malfoy.

"Maaybee….."

"Maybe he wouldn't be annoying you if you hadn't started the argument in the hall!" continued Blaise.

"Hey, it was Ginny who threw the plate-" began Ron.

"Oh, don't bring me into this!" Ginny warned. "I have a hell of a good bat-bogey hex and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Well then. That shut them up.

"Don't threaten my Drakey-Poo!" yelled Pansy.

Before Malfoy could react, she had flung herself onto him, clutching onto his body like a monkey.

"AHH!" Draco shouted, as they toppled to the ground, Pansy straddling him.

To our horror, Pansy had begun kissing Draco all over his face.

"Don't…..just….stand there!" Draco managed to yell under the suction cup lips of the love-sick monster. "Help…..me!"

We were too busy laughing to respond.

"Holy….Salazar!" Draco croaked. "I'm…being…freakin'….molested….by a…..bloody…pug!"

Soon, the scene was too disgusting for me to bear.

"Okay, that's just…wrong," said Harry, staring in disgust.

"I think we should get the Snog-Hog off of Pretty Boy," suggested Ginny.

"Yeah, it's disgusting," agreed Theo.

"So," said Blaise. "Who wants to do it?"

"Not me," I said immediately. "I'm not touching her."

"Neither am I!" said Ron, who looked like he was about to throw up.

*.*.*.*.*

Half an hour later….

"Okay, on three!" commanded Ginny. "ONE…"

Ron pulled.

"Are you deaf?" scolded Blaise.

"Well, maybe if people would stop screaming in my bloody ear-"

"OI! Stop arguing! We're on a rescue mission!" snapped Ginny.

I snorted in laughter. "Yeah. Rescuing Malfoy from a love-sick pug."

"I wouldn't say love-sick," said Theo. "I'd say rapist."

"Um, hello? Would you stop your bloody….arguing? I…am…currently….being…molested…..and physically….harassed by….a bloody….pug!" shouted Draco from underneath Pansy's body.

Pansy ignored that. She kept on kissing Draco; his lips, his cheeks, his nose, his eyes, his neck.

I fake gagged.

"PEOPLE!" yelled Ginny. "Stop your bickering! We need to get Pretty Boy out from under Snog-Hog so we all don't throw up!"

Another half an hour later...

"Okay, on the count of three," ordered Ginny, who was slowly getting more and more annoyed. "Which means one, two, three, pull. Okay, Ronald? Not one, then pull pathetically like a bloody first year."

Ron glared at his sister.

"First years aren't that weak, ya know. There was this one kid-" began Harry.

"ONE…..TWO….THREE, PULL!" yelled Ginny, interrupting him.

Finally, Pansy was ripped off of Malfoy.

…Only to latch onto Blaise.

Theo sighed. "Sorry, mate. Do you mind if we wait to get you out until tomorrow?"

Suddenly, a _pop_! sounded and a letter appeared on the floor, beside Draco's gasping and love-bitten body.

Okay, you know what's weird? That he still looks attractive-

What the bloody hell am I saying?

Malfoy picked up the letter and read:

"'_Dear Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Theodore_,-'"

"Where's me?" whined Ron.

"Can you shut up for just two seconds, Weasel?" Draco snapped.

"I've got to agree with Draco on that," I said.

"Draco?" asked Ginny, an eyebrow raised.

"I mean Malfoy. Now read the letter, Malfoy!" I snapped, quickly changing the subject.

Something is definitely wrong with me.

"'_Congratulations. You are one step ahead of getting free of the room. Sadly, there are seven more tasks you must complete. And no, I am not telling you these tasks_. ("Awww…," whined Ron.)

_There is a reason we stuck you in this room, and you must find it._

_Task number one, teamwork, is completed._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor McGonagall_.'"

"Well then," said Theo, who now lounged in one of the hard, wooden chairs. "We're all screwed."

Draco nodded in agreement. "It took you guys a bloody _hour _to get the Snog-Hog off of me; thirty minutes to agree on the plan, and another thirty to stop arguing. We might as well kill each other now."

Ginny scowled. "And we have seven more steps to finish. We're definitely screwed."

"'There's a reason we put you in this room,'" reread Malfoy. "Reason is probably to see who'll die first."

All eyes went to Ron and Pansy.

"I'm too young to die!" screamed Ron, as we all rolled our eyes.

"Well, I won't care if Potter died," said Draco. He glanced over at Harry. "Mr. Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die."

"Oh, sorry, maybe dying wasn't on my to-do list, Mr. Oh-My-God-I-Have-The-Biggest-Ego-In-The-World-Please-Snog-Me," retorted Harry.

"Don't you mean Mr. I-Am-So-Bloody-Sexy-Awesome-and-Hot?" Draco sneered. "But of course, Mr. Scars-Are-So-Out-Of-Fashion-Retard, you wouldn't know that."

Ginny was now fuming. She glared at Malfoy and yelled, "Would you just shut it, Mr. Retarded-****-Face-******-Stupid***?"

"Well, that was interesting," said Ron, eyes wide. "I'm going to tell Mum if we get out of here."

If you hadn't guessed, all the **** were swear words. I always knew Ginny had anger problems.

I groaned. I had a headache and I really needed a loo. This day was pure goblin piss. "I wish I had a book."

Draco looked at me with a face of disgust. Hey, even that looked attractive-

This room is doing stuff to my mind. Seriously.

"We're stuck in this bloody room and all you care about are your precious books?" he asked, incredulously. "Are you mad?"

With love….I mean, the way his eyes-

I gave myself a shake. "This room is making us all mental."

"Anyone? Help…me?" asked Blaise, as he was still under Pansy.

We looked at one another. "Nah…"

There was another _pop_! and a note appeared.

I picked it up and read: "'_Terribly sorry. I forgot to add Ron_.'"

"Oh, so now they remember," said Ron, arms crossed.

Everyone in the room scowled. Well, except for Pansy who was too busy sucking Blaise's face and Blaise since he was too busy whimpering.

"We need to find out where we are," ventured Harry. "Then maybe with that bit of information, we can figure out either how to get out, or what the next seven steps could be."

"I think the next seven steps are supposed to be about friendship," I offered smartly.

"Yeah, right," scoffed Malfoy.

"Four Slytherins and four Gryffindors. Yeah, like that's _so_ not going to end in death," Theo remarked, sarcastically.

"Look, we're not going to die!" I exclaimed. "We have food in the cor-" As my eyes flicked over to the basket of food, I stopped. "-ner," I finished, frowning. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, where's the food?"

"Pansy ate it," he blamed.

I raised an eyebrow. "She's too busy eating off Zabini's face."

"Oh, thanks," Blaise stated, sarcastically.

There was another _pop_! and more food appeared.

"Wait a second, don't you think this could be the Room of Requirement?" asked Harry.

"Impossible!"I said. "It burned down, remember? Besides, the Room of Requirement doesn't make food."

"You know what, screw this," muttered Nott. He took out his wand and pointed it at a wall. "REDUCTO!"

Nothing happened.

"I already tried using my wand," said Ginny, remembering. "It doesn't work."

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with Nott, but we're all going to die," said Harry sadly.

"Die? We're all going to die?" asked Pansy, who had momentarily stopped eating Zabini's face.

Well, I don't blame her for eating his face. His name is Zucchini after all.

"Oh no!" Pansy wailed. "I need to snog Drakey one more time!"

And so, for about two hours, we watched Draco run for his life around the room, as Pansy chased after him.

Hmm...maybe _he's_ going to die first.

* * *

**So there ya have it! Second chapter! **

**REVIEWS?**

**Next update is going to be on…THURSDAY! At the latest, I might update earlier.**

**-Kris**


	3. The Bathroom

**Hello! **** Thanks for the reviews, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. Nothing, just the plot. **_**My**_** plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: The Bathroom**

In the few hours we were stuck together, everyone seemed to be growing slowly hysterical.

Pansy, on the other hand, not so slowly.

"We're all alone, we're all going to die," she repeated, rocking back and forth on the floor, clutching her knees with her hands. "Oh, look, I see spots. There's a yellowy-white one, two brown ones, two red ones, and two black ones….."

"That's our hair, Pansy," I informed her soothingly.

We had to calm her down. She might not stay this harmless forever.

"AHH! THE BROWN ONE IS ATTACKING ME!" she screamed, hurrying away from me.

"Hmm. Well, she's gone completely hysterical," I announced. Not a surprise, really. She was already delusional _before _we got in this room.

"Aren't we all?" drawled Malfoy.

"Pessimist," I snapped.

"What's a wisp?" he asked, echoing what he _thought _I had said. He rolled his eyes. "Well, Granger, a wisp is-"

"I said pessimist!" I said, rolling my eyes right back at him. "Pessimist, pessimist! Not 'what's a wisp'. Have you all gone deaf?"

"Nah, that's just Weasel," said Blaise.

"Shut it, Zucchini," threatened Ron.

"What are you going to do about it? Our wands don't work," he said.

"Doesn't mean my fist doesn't," Ron said, matter-of-factly.

"Smartest thing you've said all day," remarked Draco. "And I've been meaning to ask, how will we know if it's night or day? And where can I find a loo?"

Harry groaned. "I need a washroom."

"Don't we all," I agreed.

"You…wait, you didn't know there was a washroom?" asked Ginny.

We all turned on her.

"There's a washroom?" Harry asked. "Oh, Merlin, tell me where it is!"

"Say the magic word," teased Ginny.

"I think I'll piss my pants if you don't tell me!" exclaimed Harry, who was now jumping up and down. Not very smart, on his part. You shouldn't jump up ad down when you need to go to the bathroom. Just some advice...

Ginny shrugged. "Close enough."

"Where is it?" he asked excitedly.

Hmm. Have you ever heard that a dog sometimes pees from excitement? I wouldn't be surprised if Harry just peed out the window right now.

"Behind the desk (the biggest one); there's a door in the floor and it leads to a bathroom." Ginny explained.

"Bye!" I yelled, as I pushed Harry over and ran behind the desk.

"TRAITOR!" Harry screamed after me.

Sure enough, there was a door there. I bent down, only to hear Malfoy say, "Nice arse, Granger."

"Up yours, Malfoy!" I yelled, not able to hide my blush. I opened up the door and climbed down the ladder that descended down into the darkness.

Malfoy followed me.

The ladder had to be about fifteen feet down; it took me long to get to my destination.

When I reached the bottom, my eyes flew wide.

It was a bathroom alright.

It had a gigantic bathtub, the size of the one in the prefects room. Hell, it was even bigger! It was probably about twenty times the size of my own washroom. It even came with a diving board! Everything was clean, sparkly and well polished. The tiles were glinting in the light, which I had no idea where was coming from. There were about five, large, sparkly clean sinks, all with gigantic bars of soap besides each faucet. Then there were stalls of showers along the walls of the room and one, white, porcelain toilet siting peacefully in the corner.

Malfoy and I saw it at the same time, and lunged.

"Okay, Malfoy, listen up," I ordered, struggling with all my strength to hold him back. " Malfoy! Stop...moving! Okay, now listen. Stop-just listen, Malfoy! You. Go. Up. The. Ladder. And don't come down until I come up. Privacy reasons. Right? Okay, now leave."

"I'm going first," he demanded, shoving me lightly out of the way.

"No, I am," I retorted, side-stepping him.

"I'm going first now move-"

"Go to hell, Malfoy!" screamed Harry.

The Boy Who Lived tackled Malfoy with so much force, it looked like it blew the wind right out of him. Harry then pushed me out of the way and sprinted towards the toilet.

Malfoy and I respectfully looked away. Well, I did. Malfoy was too busy rolling on the ground, groaning in pain to care. Well, at least his eyes were closed.

I heard Harry sigh in relief as he flushed. One of the faucets turned on and he washed his hands. The smell of soap wafted over my nose. Hmm...minty smelling. Like toothpaste. Interesting.

I inwardly groaned. Did I just think that minty smelling soap was interesting? Maybe Draco was right; I need to get a life.

"Okay. I'm good," Harry said. He climbed back up the rope ladder.

"Finally," I noted. "Now I'm going-"

"Nuh-uh, I am, Granger," Draco demanded, as he got back onto his feet.

"All you guys can go to hell!" screamed Ron, as he climbed down the ladder, Draco got tackled again, and pushed me out of the way and ran straight to the toilet.

"You guys got to hell!" screamed Blaise, as he jumped over Draco to go to the loo. "AHH! MY EYES! IT BURNS!" he shouted, as he caught sight of a pantless Ron.

"ZUCCHINI! GET THE HELL OUT!" Ron yelled.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Blaise said, as he stepped over Draco and climbed back up the ladder.

"Ahhh," said Ron, as he relieved himself.

There was a flush, Ron washed his hands, and he climbed back up the ladder.

"My turn," said Draco, as he got up.

"No, mine!" I yelled, as I pushed him over.

It barely moved him.

I would of squealed at touching his muscles, but I kept my head under control.

Merlin, there's something wrong with me.

Draco chuckled. "Trying to hurt me, Granger?"

"You guys can go to hell!" yelled Theo, as Draco once again, got tackled. Knowing the routine, I stepped out of the way. Theo ran straight to the toilet, unzipped his pants and yelled, "Look away!"

Draco, again on the floor, groaned as I looked away.

Theo flushed, washed his hands, and then climbed back up.

"I think that's all of-" Draco began, getting up, but Pansy yelled, "Go to hell, you multicoloured spots!" and tackled him back to the ground.

"I'm beginning to get used to this," commented Draco from the floor, as I looked away.

"Don't look, Brown Spot!" reminded Pansy.

"Pansy, I'm Hermione Granger, not a spot," I said.

"Stop manipulating me!" she exclaimed, as she flushed the toilet and washed her hands.

She climbed back up the ladder.

"I'm pretty sure that's everyone," I said. "Here, you can go first. You've been trampled on."

"Nah, you can go," offered Draco.

"HERMIONE! MALFOY!" yelled Ginny from above us. "COME UP HERE! WE GOT ANOTHER LETTER!"

"Too late now," I grumbled, as Draco climbed up the ladder. I followed him.

Draco got to the top.

"Wait, wait!" interrupted Ginny, before I could climb all the way up. "Oi, Malfoy! Help Hermione up."

"I don't need help," I muttered.

"Why?" asked Malfoy to Ginny.

"I'm pretty sure the steps to getting free are about friendship and all that crap. Now help her up like a good friend," Ginny ordered.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and held a hand out. I took it and he pulled me up.

"Thanks," I said, smiling, wondering if we could get a bonus off McGonagall for smiling at each other.

"What does the letter say?" asked Malfoy, as we walked over to the group who were sitting in a circle. "And hurry up, I need to pee."

"Dear Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Blaise, Theodore, Draco and Pansy," Ron read. "You have found the bathroom, good for you. Sincerely, Slughorn."

"Well. That wasn't worth crap!" exclaimed Malfoy. "Granger, go to hell, I need to pee!"

"Didn't Blaise have to go pee too?" I asked.

Ginny grimaced. "He did. On the floor. Don't ever sit on that wooden chair over in the corner."

I mimed gagging.

"I NEED TO PEE!" Malfoy shrieked.

Then he pushed me out of the way.

And that just happened to be pushing me down the bloody hole.

"MALFOY!" I screamed, as I stumbled and fell.

Draco grabbed my arm, and yelled, "Just grab onto the ladder!"

I thrashed around, trying to grab it.

But there was no ladder.

Was McGonagall _trying_ to kill us?

"It's gone!" I yelled, my legs kicking the stone wall, seeing if I could find a foot-hole. "Someone, help!"

"Give me your other hand!" ordered Malfoy.

I held out my other hand and he grabbed onto that too. He pulled, but failed.

"You're too heavy!" he said.

"Oh, gee, thanks," I muttered sarcastically.

"Not the time to be sarcastic, you're about to fall to your death!" Draco snapped.

"Hmm, didn't know you cared, Malfoy," remarked Harry.

"POTHEAD! HELP ME!" screamed Malfoy. "You too Weasel, Weaslette and Zucchini!"

Harry, Ginny, Blaise and Ron ran over.

"Granger," Malfoy grunted. "Your hand is slipping!"

My left hand fell out of his grasp. And then my other.

"MALFOY!" I screamed, as I fell down to the ground.

Of all names, I yelled Malfoy. Not Harry, not Ron, not Ginny. Malfoy.

Then, to my horror, Malfoy fell down after me.

The fall seemed to be longer than I thought. It was more than fifteen feet. It was thirty…forty….fifty…

Stupid professors! They used magic to make the fall to go down longer so all of them would have time to descend after me.

Soon, Malfoy grabbed my arm again. And I saw Harry grab his, Ginny grab Harry's, Ron grab Ginny's, Blaise grab hers, Theo grab his and Pansy grab Theo's.

Oh wonderful. Now we were all falling to our deaths.

The falling stopped, and we all landed on a gigantic mattress. Not a bathroom, a mattress.

"Step Two is completed," informed McGonagall, her voice echoing around the room, though we couldn't spot her. "Caring."

**So….how'd you like it? **

**Reviews? I love reviews. **

**Next update will be on SUNDAY at the latest. **

**Odd. Right when I finished this, I had to go to the bathroom...  
**

**-Kris**


	4. Bounce!

**Hello! Thanks again for the reviews/favourites/alerts. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All goes to Jo Rowling!**

**Chapter Four: Bounce!**

"Are you saying," began Draco, through gritted teeth. "That we freakin' risked out lives and fell down a bloody hole and our reward is being congratulated because we were caring? Caring? Really? What a load of crap!"

"Language, Malfoy," snapped Professor McGonagall.

"Professor?" I called out. "Where are you?"

"You can't possible think I'm going to tell you, do you Miss Granger?" she scoffed. "You still have xuz more steps. Well actually,, only five. You passed the bravery step, too."

"Bravery? That's for Gryffindors," remarked Theo.

"Are you saying you Slytherins are wimps?" sneered Ron.

"Hell no! We-" began Blaise.

"Oh, up yours, Zucchini-"

"If you continue arguing," went on McGonagall's bodiless voice, "you will lose a step. Then you'll have six more, instead of five."

We shut up. There was no point in making this harder than it already as.

"But where did the ladder go?" asked Ginny. "And the bathroom?"

"Miss Weasley, have you no brains? I used magic, is all!" McGonagall exclaimed.

Ginny flushed. "Of course. But Professor, if you don't mind, can you bring the loo back?"

"Only after you finish another step!" McGonagall said.

"What? But what if we have to go and we didn't finish another step yet?" whined Ron.

No answer.

"Professor McGonagall?" I called out.

"I think she left," informed Theo.

Draco scowled. "I can't believe I just fell down a bloody hole for you, Hermione."

I looked uncertainly at him. "Did you just call me Hermione?"

_He called me Hermione!_

Shut up, conscience. Stop squealing like a bloody fangirl.

_Ohmygosh, he called me Hermione!_

Shut up!

_I love the way he says it. Her-Mi-Oh-Nee. Hermione!_

I have the stupidest conscience ever.

Draco's pale face flushed.

_So cute!_

There's something wrong with my conscience today.

"Don't call her that," snapped Ron.

"What's wrong with my name?" I asked.

"I can call her what I want!" Draco snapped back at Ron. "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione," he repeated, knowing this would piss of Ron. "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione."

"Yellow Spot, will you shut up?" hissed Pansy. "And Bushy Brown Spot, do you mind finding me a snack?"

"We're not spots, you delusional hypocrite!" exclaimed Blaise.

"Yeah, he's not a spot," agreed Ginny. "He's a zucchini, right, Zucchini?"

"Yeah, and you're a weaselette, female version of a weasel, right Weaselette?" Zabini retorted.

"Look, Zucchini-I mean Zabini-can you and Ginny stop your bickering?" I asked, exasperated. "It's giving me a headache."

"Me too," agreed Harry. "Besides, we have another problem. Our food is up there," –he pointed high above us- "and we're down here. The only way out is through that door that's what, about fifty feet up? We have no food, no bathroom, no magic and not a clue where we are."

"Well," I began, standing up on the gigantic mattress. "Let's start exploring. This is a pretty big room, I'd say. It's too dark for me to make anything out though."

Ginny giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"This mattress is so bouncy!" she squealed.

She hopped up and down.

The room flashed with light.

"Keep jumping, Ginny!" I ordered her, jumping up and down myself.

Light illuminated the room.

"Everyone else, explore the room! See if you can find anything that could help us out or something," I commanded.

They all scurried about, but Draco stayed, jumping on the mattress too. The light got even brighter.

"There must be some button in the mattress," Malfoy ventured, as he hopped up and down.

"Why don't you go explore with the others?" Ginny asked. "Or do you just want more time with Hermione?"

"Yes. No. _What did you say_?" he demanded.

"Nothing," mused Ginny in a sing-song voice.

"What did Blaise tell you?" Draco asked slowly.

"Nothing!" repeated Ginny. "Zucchini didn't tell me anything!"

"I'm coming over there and getting an answer!" Draco snapped.

"Keep bouncing!" I reminded them, as Ginny screamed, hopping away as fast as she could.

I laughed, as Draco struggled to keep bouncing while running after her.

"Help me!" Ginny screeched, as she made a u-turn around me.

She turned fast enough to make Draco a little confused, and have him bump into me.

We toppled onto the mattress and the lights dimmed.

"Light, please!" Blaise hollered from somewhere over the corner.

Ginny yelped as she fell off the mattress.

Oh great, now the only light was a tiny square right in the middle of the mattress.

"Draco, get off of me," I demanded.

"Okay, what's with the first name calling?" asked Ginny, as she hastily continued bouncing Then she stopped bouncing in shock when she noticed what position we were in. "Malfoy! What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Malfoy, get off!" I snapped. "And get your hand off my boob!"

"Wha-Merlin!" yelled Draco. He got off me quickly, a blush forming on his face.

I got up and said, "Keep bouncing!"

"I think I found something!" Harry yelled in a particularly dark section of the room. "I need more light!"

"Zucchini, come here!" ordered Ginny. "Help us ounce!"

Blaise ran over and hopped onto the mattress.

"More!" demanded Harry.

"Ron! Come and help!" I yelled.

Even more light came.

"More!" Harry continued to shout.

"Pansy, Theo, come on!" Draco demanded.

Soon, there were seven of us jumping on the mattress.

"Guys! I found a door!" shouted Harry in triumph. "And a few flashlights!"

"Brilliant!" I yelled, breathlessly, tired from all the bouncing. "How many?"

"Only four," came Harry's reply. "So we'll have to buddy up; two to a flashlight!"

"What's a flashlight?" asked Draco.

I rolled my eyes. "Since you know nothing of muggle electronics, you're gonna have to be my partner. Gin, you know how to use a flashlight; go with Zabini. No whining. Ron, you're with Nott. Harry, you're with Pansy."

Everyone murmured their agreements.

"Okay, Malfoy, catch!" shouted Harry. He chucked a flashlight over to us knowing full well that I wouldn't be able to catch it.

Draco caught it and handed it to me.

"What does it do?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes again. "It's a flashlight. Put the words together. Flash and light. What do you think it does?"

He scowled. "Flashes light," he responded. "I'm not five, you know."

"When I was five, I knew what a flashlight was," I countered.

"Touché," he said. "But I'm a wizard. You're a muggle-born."

I raised an eyebrow. "No more calling me a Mudblood?"

I saw him wince. "Hell no."

I flicked the light on and dragged him with me, as Harry threw the other flashlights at chosen people.

"Through here!" Harry said. He was waving his flashlight at a door that he seemed to of kicked open.

Draco and I were first to reach him.

"Is it safe?" I asked.

Malfoy peered out. Then he looked back at me. "Safe, I suppose so. Weird, yes to that too."

Ginny elbowed her way to the front and her mouth gaped open.

"Is that a bloody _obstacle course_?" she exclaimed.

**Okaay…well that was random. I didn't expect that to happen and I'm the writer. :P Seriously. I never plan these ideas out. I just write what flows. :P**

**Reviews? **

**Next update: WEDNESDAY at the latest.**

**-Kris**


	5. Oops?

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Oops?**

"Yes, yes it is, Miss Weasley," stated McGonagall's voice. "Before you enter, you must know; you have passed another step. Intelligence. If Miss Granger hadn't used her smarts to figure out that jumping on the mattress would bring light, you would have all been doomed. Carry on, good-bye."

And with that, her voice was gone.

We all stepped into the obstacle course room, looking around in curiosity and excitement.

A sign sprang up in front of me and I yelped.

"Merlin! Stupid sign," I muttered. I peered at it, not being able to read what it said in the darkness. "Draco, shine your light on it, will you?"

"Are we on first-name terms or what?" he asked, as he shined the flashlight over the sign.

"Don't know, don't care," I responded carelessly. I couldn't deal with hormones just now.

*cough* I did not just say that.

I don't like Draco. Damn! I mean, I don't like Malfoy. _Malfoy_. That's his name. Not Draco. _Malfoy_.

Merlin, this stupid place is driving me bonkers.

I read the sign out loud: "Magic is allowed. Do not try and blast your way out, the walls are impenetrable. Go in partners."

"Just stick together," reminded Dra-Malfoy. "Hermione, you're my partner."

"Not fair!" yelled Ginny. "Just because of what Zucchini told me doesn't mean you have to stick to her all the time!"

"BLAISE!" Drac-Malfoy screamed. (I was so close to calling him Draco again. Gah, something's wrong with me!) "I trusted you!"

"The Weasel Demon seduced me!" he protested.

"She what?" exclaimed Harry. "Ginny, I thought you were my girlfriend!"

"But I knew Malfoy was hiding something about Hermione! So-"

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP?" Theo shouted, fuming. "I already had a headache from being stuck here with you retards and now I have a migraine because of all this damn arguing now please shut up before I personally punch you in the face so hard that my fist will be permanently engraved in it!"

Theo was breathing hard, for he had said all that in one breath.

"You shouldn't talk so fast without taking a breath. You might get an even worse headache," I mused. "I don't want to be Malfoy's partner," I whined, getting back on the actual topic.

"Good, I'll be yours then!" Ron exclaimed happily.

"No offence, Ron, but I don't want to be your partner either," I admitted, sheepishly. "You're just too clumsy. Plus, from what I see, the last obstacle is a bloody maze. We'd never make it out alive."

Ron huffed.

"I'd go with you, 'Mione, but Parkinson will die without me," said Harry.

"Fine, I'm taking Ginny with me, then," I said.

"You can't, though," said Harry. "If Zucchini and Malfoy are together, they have no bloody way how to work the flashlights. Besides, what if we encounter muggle things in the obstacle course? We already found muggle flashlights."

"I'm sure as hell not going with Malfoy," Ginny said immediately.

"But I don't want to be with Zucchini either!" I whined.

"Would you stop calling me Zucchini?" asked Blaise, irately.

Ginny, Harry, Ron and I looked at each other. "Nah…"

He scowled. "Well, I don't want to be with Granger, either. She'll probably drive me nuts with all her information and stuff."

"Why doesn't anyone want to go with me?" Draco asked, scowling. "I am fairly awesome and handsome."

_Yeah, couldn't agree more_, I thought.

What the bloody hell is wrong with this place? It's turning me delusional. Pfftt…thinking Draco's hot? No way!

Damn it! I'm calling him Draco again!

I seriously think I'm going to start seething soon.

"So nobody wants to be partners with Malfoy," Harry said, slowly.

No one made any suggestions of disagreements. Not even Pansy, but I think she still thought he was spot.

"Well, sorry 'Mione, but try and keep your sanity!" Harry advised.

Then he grabbed Pansy's arm, ignoring her shrieks of "SPOT!" and started the obstacle course, flashlight in hand.

"Harry, you traitor!" I yelled after him.

Then I turned towards the rest of the group, only to see that they had run away to begin the obstacle course too.

I groaned. "C'mon, Draco," I muttered.

"So, are we on first name terms or what?" he asked, as we strode to a wooden door.

Before I opened it, I said, "Light, please."

Draco shined the light over door and I caught words carved into the fine, oak wood.

I called him Draco again! Stupid me.

You know what, screw it. Draco, Draco, Draco.

There. Much better.

"'Magic is available to you for the first two obstacles. Please enter and try not die. Sincerely, Professor McGonagall,'" Draco read. "Brilliant!" He took out his wand as I took out mine.

I cautiously opened the door.

I saw a long dark, hallway. There wasn't a sound, except for our breathing.

"Lumos," said Draco. Light spewed out from his wand.

"No, don't do that," I said. "If we have to cast a spell, we'd have to say nox and then cast it. That fraction of a second could cost us our lives."

So he flashed the flashlight in front of us.

"Smart, Hermione," he noted.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What?" he asked, defensively. "You keep calling me Draco; I'll call you Hermione."

I shrugged. "Fair enough."

We kept walking and walking and walking.

"I'm bored," groaned Draco, as he took a few steps in front of me.

Then he vanished out of sight. Just like that! He disappeared.

"Draco?" I called.

"Spoke too soon!" he yelled back. His voice was coming from underneath me.

"Draco, where-?" I began, but I soon found out, a few steps forward.

I yelped as I fell down a short, but wide hole, about six feet down.

I saw Draco lounging in front of me.

"What are you smirking at?" I snapped.

"Oh, nothing. Just to say, your shirt flew up when you fell," he informed me.

I scowled, as I straightened my blouse down. Then I asked, "What are we sitting on?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I think it's green. Hmm. Lucky this plant thing's here, really."

His words rang in my ears. Those were the words Ron had said when we landed in that patch of…of…

"Draco…Don't. Move," I hissed.

"Why not?" he asked, as he shifted around.

Vines tightened around his legs, running up his thighs.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" His scream wasn't a manly scream. Hell, it was barely a woman's scream. It was a perfect-pitched, four-year old girl scream. Or, you know, Ron's scream when he sees a spider. (No offense to Ronald, of course.)

"Stop moving!" I yelled. But as I said the words, the plant started wrapping itself around me. My arms were bound to my sides and I couldn't read my wand, which had dropped a few feet away from me.

"Draco, stop moving!" I shouted.

His body attempted to relax, but not for long.

"Hermione….Help!" he whimpered.

"Okay, okay…can you use your wand?" I asked. "Mine fell over to my right…I can't reach it…."

"Yeah," he responded. Then realization clicked in his mind. "Devil's Snare, Devils' Snare. It's deadly fun, but will sulk in the sun!" he recited the poem.

"I don't care about the bloody poem, get us out!" I yelled, as the plant wrapped itself around my chest.

His wand had no choice but to point downward. He yelled the bluebells fire charm, like I had in my first year.

Hmm. I didn't know he was so smart! Bluebell flames were bright blue in colour and do not have a prerequisite heat. It was perfect!

The plant died before my eyes. Its grip on my body loosened and shriveled up, as did the plants that had entangled Draco.

Not knowing what had made me do it, I had flung myself at Draco, yelling, "That was bloody brilliant!"

No, that's not bad. What'd bad is that Draco hadn't seen it coming, our faces knocked together and I may or may not of accidentally kissed him.

Oops?

* * *

**Okay, okay, before any of you say that Hermione used the spell "Lumos Solem" she didn't. That's only in the movies, and this goes by the books. She used Bluebell flames, people!**

**Anyways, I just LOVE reviews. So, if you reviewed, HI, I LOVE YOU.**

**Yes, I love reviews a lot. I'm pretty sure I can get high off them, haha. My friend said I could get hyper off staring at a stapler…**

**Am I rambling? **

**Yes, yes I am.**

**I like answering my own questions. :P**

**OKAY! After that long bit of pointless information, see you next chapter.**

**NEXT UPDATE: SATURDAY at the latest! And yes, I just said SATURDAY. School is starting again, meaning I'm probably going to get tons of homework, knowing who my teachers are.  
**

**-Kris**


	6. Awkwardness and Dementors

**Hello, again! Thanks for the reviews, guys!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Chapter Six: Awkwardness and Dementors**

As soon as my lips touched his, I jumped back in shock. And I admit, I jumped back little later than necessary. But what confused me the most, is why he didn't jump back first.

For a moment, we said nothing.

_What the hell did I just do?_ I screamed at myself. (In my head, of course. No need for me to sound like a maniac after I just accidentally kissed Draco.) _Oh my God, oh my God, what the __hell__ did I just do?_

"Did you just kiss me?" asked Draco, breaking the silence.

Ah, yes. I did that.

"No, no I didn't," I lied, knowing full well that he couldn't possibly buy it. "I have no idea what you're talking about. You horribly troubled boy."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I can almost fit an entire apple in my mouth," I blabbed.

I'm not good under pressure, okay?

"Er….did I really need to know that?" he asked.

"Yes. No. Can we just get out of here?" I asked, sighing.

He smirked. "You liked that kiss, didn't you Hermione?"

"No. Yes. Maybe. Why?" I snapped.

"Oh, no reason." He grinned. "But you did just kiss the Slytherin Prince."

I rolled my eyes, seemingly nonchalant.

"Now that's some gossip some people would be talking about," he continued, as I strode away from him, into the next dark corridor. He hurried after me. "I mean, who would ever guess that the Slytherin Prince shared a kiss with the Gryffindor Prin_cess_?" he mused.

I looked sideways at him. "People call me the Gryffindor Princess?"

"No, only people who like you," he said. Then he realized what he said and corrected himself. He laughed weakly. "Just, like, the people who…..I peed my pants in fourth year," he said, randomly, trying to change the subject.

I snorted in laughter. "Really? Did I have to know that? And who are these people who call me the Gryffindor Princess? Other than you, of course."

"I don't—you are….I never….," he stammered.

I shook my head, grinning. "Do you have short-term memory loss? You just called me the Gryffindor Princess not too long ago. And what else did you say? That only people who liked me said it? Like, people who fancy me…?"

"Would you—I just…You are-Just shut up, okay?" he demanded, his face flushing.

I shrugged. "Whatever you say. As long as you don't start calling me Hermy-Poo, all's fine."

Taunting Draco Malfoy. Oh, the fun of it. I know I'm practically telling him lies about himself. I mean, really, he doesn't like me. Sure, we're on first name terms. Sure, we accidentally kissed and he didn't even…attempt…to pull back.

Did he actually have a crush on me?

No, impossible. He was just shocked that I had accidentally kissed him, didn't even think to jump back, he did. But then again, he didn't even deny what I had said about him having a crush on me.

Nuh-uh. I can't have my stupid hormones messing with my mind. More importantly: I can't have a stupid, attractive, Slytherin teen messing with my mind.

Ugh, my life is confusing.

This time, Draco snorted in laughter. "Hermy-Poo? Really? What is that, some deranged name for a psychopathic chipmunk on steroids?"

I burst out laughing. "Draco Malfoy," I mused, as he laughed along. "Where do you come up with this stuff?" Not being able to help it, I laughed again.

"I like you laugh," he remarked.

"What?" I asked, even though I had heard him.

"I mean….I like that…pebble over there," he said, pointing at the few pebbles we walked past.

"I heard what you said," I said.

"Then why'd you ask?" he questioned.

"Well, why'd you lie?" I asked back.

"Touché," he said, with a small grin.

Coldness washed over us.

"Draco," I whispered. "What was that?"

Draco was turning pale. Sweat broke out on his brow.

"What is it?" I asked. Not about what was ahead, but what was happening to him. "What's wr-" I began, but memories flooded my mind.

"_Where did you get it?" Bellatrix Lestrange howled, her eyes manic with fury, wand gripped tightly in her pale hand. "Where did you get that sword?"_

"_I don't know, I don't know!" I repeated, tears falling down my eyes._

_She swiped her wand in the air, a deep gash appearing on my cheek. Blood dribbled down my chin as searing pain flooded through me._

_I let out a scream. "I don't know where I found it! I didn't steal it!"_

"_Don't lie to me!" Bellatrix bellowed. "CRUCIO!"_

_I screamed as I felt something like a hundred knives piercing into my skin. My skin burned, my eyes were cried dry. _

_I screamd inanguish._

"_Where di you gind it?" Bellatrix yelled. "Don'tlie to me, you fiflthy Mudblood!"_

"_I don't know where we found it! But we didn't steal it!" I insisted._

"_Stop lying! Tell the truth!" Bellatrix shouted. "CRUCIO!"_

_I thought I was going to die that day._

"Hermione," Draco whimpered. "Dementor!"

I wanted to say, "No duh, what else would be reminding me of how I got tortured?" but I obviously didn't have the strength.

I tried to remember what Harry had taught me. Okay, the incantation was-

"_Hermione, I know we kissed in the war, but it's over!" Ron snapped at me. "I don't love you like that!"_

"_But, but Ron!" I begged._

"_No! Just stop it, Hermione!" he demanded. "I don't want to be with you! Just leave me alone!"_

"_It's that girl I saw you with, isn't it?" I asked. My eyes welled with tears of sadness and anger. "Ugh, you cheat! I hate you!"_

"_Good because I hate you too!" he yelled. "Stay away from me, Granger!"_

"_Not like I want to be near you, Weasley!" I shouted back._

The incantation was _Expecto Patronum_…right, right. All these horrible memories filling my mind... No, I needed to think of something happy. Happy, right.

My surprise birthday by Ginny! Everyone was laughing, and smiling. Back when the Twins played pranks. The cake was delicious. Everyone singing, "Happy Birthday!" and people dancing around.

"Expecto Patronum!" I attempted.

I barely got a wisp of silvery white stuff.

Something happier, happier…

"Expecto Patronum!" came Draco's feeble try. Nothing came from his wand.

"Something happy," I managed to advise him.

I pulled myself together. We couldn't have the dementor(s) suck out our soul. I needed something happier!

When I found out I was a witch! That was such a happy feeling, oh how I was so excited.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPEC-" I got cut off. It wasn't strong enough; horrid memories were filling my mind again.

Okay, I had no other choice. I couldn't choose that kiss in the war with Ron-Our break-up would come into my mind.

Then I thought of something. And apparently at the same time Draco did.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" we both bellowed.

An otter erupted from my wand, a ferret from his.

Hah! A ferret! What a coincidence.

The dementor (or dementors, I never really saw them in the darkness) vanished, and Draco and I sunk to our knees, sweating and shaking on the cold, stone ground.

**Ahh, more romance. What do you think they were thinking of? Did I make it too obvious? It's a Dramione fic, after all…**

**Anyways, thanks for reading. If you review, I love you, hahaha. **

**But seriously. R-E-V-I-E-W! You know what that spells? REVIEW!**

**Next Update: TUESDAY at the latest.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Kris **


	7. It's Staring at Me!

**Hello! Thanks for the reviews, guys!**

**Chapter Seven: It's Staring at Me!**

**

* * *

**

"What the _hell_ was McGonagall _thinking_?" exclaimed Draco, as he stood up and brushed off his jeans.

I had just noticed. He was wearing muggle-clothes. Maybe he _has_ changed since the war.

"Putting that dementor in the obstacle course?" he ranted on. "We could have been killed! Could have gotten our souls sucked out of us or—or never be happy again and stuff like that!"

I nodded numbly. "I agree. Putting a dementor in here isn't very smart."

He held out a hand.

Was he helping me up?

I took it and he heaved me to my feet.

"Thanks," I mumbled. "What were you thinking of?"

"What?" he asked.

"The happy memory," I explained. "What were you thinking of?"

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter. What did _you_ think of?"

I mimicked his shrug. "Doesn't matter."

He smirked. "I bet it was the kiss," he taunted.

"Was not!" I said, immediately.

He nudged me teasingly. "Hermione loved the ki-iss, Hermione loved the ki-iss," he sang.

"Oh, shut up," I demanded, but for some reason, a grin was forming my lips. Usually, I get annoyed. I was actually amused! "Let's just move, shall we?"

He bowed mockingly, "After you, Miss I-Love-Malfoy."

"Shut it!" I snapped, as I dragged him down the corridor.

"Okay, okay, don't get feisty," he muttered. "We both know you want to kiss me again."

"Would you just shut up?" I hissed, my cheeks now burning with embarrassment.

"Ooh, Hermione's blushing!" Draco teased.

"Hmm, odd. You wouldn't know that if you weren't staring at me," I shot back. "Staring at me, have you?"

"What? Never!" dismissed Draco, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Just keep thinking that, Draco, just keep thinking," I said, in mock sadness. I went back to seriousness. "That was the second magical obstacle, wasn't it?"

"Devil's Snare and dementor," he remembered. "Yeah, why?"

"Wands away, then," I reminded. "Like the door said, only magic for the first two rounds or something of the sort."

Draco stepped a few paces in front of me. I didn't bother hurrying up to him. If the next obstacle is going to be non-magic needed, it was most likely muggle-related. In that case, nothing was probably going to hurt him and I doubted McGonagall would put muggle guns in the course.

We made it to the end of the corridor. On our left, was a wooden door with a rusty, brass handle. On the right, was another door of similar appearance.

"Here, uh, I'll go left, you go right," I instructed.

Draco cautiously opened the door.

I roar sounded.

"Holy Merlin!" he screamed, as he shut the door and ran to the other side.

Confused, I opened the right door.

"ROOOAARRR!" something screamed.

I rolled my eyes. "Draco, you idiot, it's a TV."

He peered over my shoulder.

"ROAARRR!"

He jumped in shock and looked at the lion on the screen.

"It's gonna jump out at me!" he shrieked.

Merlin, he was stupid. I never knew how clueless some purebloods were of muggle things.

"It's not going to jump out," I assured him.

I walked into the room, Draco behind me.

"Look." I tapped the TV screen. Draco flinched, as if he thought it was going to break out. "It's a television, Draco. We watch stuff on it."

He walked forward and tapped the screen of the TV. "Oh."

I laughed. "You were scared of a TV!" I taunted. "Draco Malfoy, pure-blood, Slytherin was scared of a bloody TV!"

The scene on the TV changed and a girl screamed. A loud, high-pitched scream of terror.

"Holy!" I yelled. I gave myself a shake. "Stupid horror movie."

"You were scared, you were scared!" Draco chanted.

"Says the person who was scared of the actual TV," I shot back.

"Shut-" he began, but something popped up from the corner with a wacky laugh. "AHH!" he screamed.

I laughed at the look of terror on his face. "It's a jack-in-a-box, you idiot!"

I walked over to it and held up the box.

Draco backed away. "Get it away from me!"

I laughed again, as I closed the lid. I took hold of the handle and started turning it. The music started playing in the box.

"Stop it!" he shrieked.

The little clown head popped out of the box with a maniacal laugh.

"AHHH!" Draco screamed, tripping over himself and onto the ground. "Stop it! Get it away!"

I began laughing hysterically. "You're scared of a kid's toy!"

"A kid's toy?" he asked incredulously, straightening himself out. "It looks like a little murdered with a weird hat and makeup!"

"It's a clown," I explained.

"It's a damn evil guy with the weirdest smile I have ever seen!" he yelled. "It's looking at me! Look, look! It's staring at me!"

I rolled my eyes to the skies. (Hey, that rhymed!) "It's harmless," I insisted. "Look." I grabbed the clowns head. I flicked it in the eye. I held the box upside down so the clown head dangled around.

"It's looking at me!" Draco urged. "See, look! It's probably forming some diabolical plan to kill me in my sleep!"

"Okay, Draco is scared of jack-in-the-boxes," I muttered. I threw the toy over my shoulder. "There, gone. Is it still looking at you?"

"Yes!"

I scowled. It was like talking to a bloody five year old.

My hands on my hips, I did a 360 turn around the room. It looked like a kid's playroom. It had blankets on the floor, one TV that was now playing some muggle kid-show, stuffed animals and toys surrounded us. And this room actually had light. Across the room was a large window that showed a simple hallway.

There was a pop beside Draco. A note appeared. He read: "'Dear Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. This is a muggle play-room. It is lucky that you had chosen to enter this room, instead of the other. The other was filled with a million flies and two fly-swatters. Anyways, you must look for these items to continue your course:

A purple crayon.

A pack of Oreo cookies. (Yes, you may eat them.)

A stuffed animal green serpent.

A stuffed animal orange and red lion.

A bath of double A batteries.

A green and gold backpack.

Best of Luck,

Professor Slughorn.'"

Draco finished reading, and said, "What the bloody hell are Oreos? And batteries?"

"Oreos are a type of muggle cookie," I elaborated. "They taste good. It's chocolate with this-"

"Stop, you're making me hungry," Draco interrupted. "What about batteries? Can I eat those?"

I snorted in laughter. "Not unless you want to be poisoned."

"They put poison in here? Are they mental?" Draco exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "No, they're probably for the flashlight."

Draco blinked. "You put poison in flashlights?"

I groaned and shook my head. "Look, just don't eat the batteries. Now let's find these items. It's like a scavenger hunt!" _Or like hunting horcruxes_, I added to myself. _But let's not think about that._

And so we set off, searching around the room.

"Hey, Hermione!" Draco called, from across the room. "Can I eat these?"

I strode over to him, and then scowled. "No, Draco. Those are batteries."

* * *

**Soooo, hii. **

**Next Update: FRIDAY at the latest. I would usually update a lot earlier, but school is currently driving me INSANE. Plus, I'm part of the Student Council, so now we're planning a few dances at our school, some fundraising stuff….UGH, add a ton of freakin' math homework and a science and French project! GRRR. **

**Anyways,**

**REVIEWS?**

**-Kris**


	8. Least Delusional and Eye Twitching

**HELLO! So, um, HI! Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! **

**Also, if this doesn't seem so much like my usual writing, it might be because I'm not in my "Harry Potter" mode. I've been in my "Fairy Tail Anime" mode. Yup, I have different modes. So I've been currently obsessed in reading Anime stories than Harry Potter ones, this past week. Don't kill me, I'm just sayin'.**

**Dsiclaimer: Don't own it, never will.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Least Delusional and Eye Twitching**

"I still don't get it," said Draco, confused. "So we can't eat the batteries, 'cause we'd most likely die or get really sick."

"Correct," I said, nodding.

"But then you put batteries in the flash-light, and the flash0light doesn't die," he said.

Merlin, I never knew Draco Malfoy was just so bloody stupid!

I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Okay, listen Draco; Flash-lights, don't eat the bloody batteries. They use up the juice in the batteries. It's fuel to them. Like gas is to a car-"

"What?" he interrupted.

"don't know what a car is, don't know what a bloody Oreo cookie is, don't know- Didn't I tell you not to eat those?" I snapped, as he sniffed one of the batteries.

"But it says 'AA'," he complained. "Which means 'Awesomely Amazing.'"

"You know what, never mind," I said, getting extremely frustrated. We had been at it for about half an hour and he _still_ didn't get it. "Just don't eat the batteries. If you're that hungry, then keep searching for the Oreo cookies, 'cause-"

"Oh, you mean these?" asked Draco, pulling a bag of Oreo cookies out of a gold and green backpack, which had a stuffed animal lion in it, a stuffed animal serpent, and a purple crayon in one of the smaller pockets.

My eye twitched as I stared at the items in the backpack.

"You mean….," I began slowly, as I strode menacingly closer to him.

He backed away. "Uhh…"

"Do you bloody mean that you had all of the stupid stuff in the stupid backpack and you didn't even tell me?" I exclaimed, throwing my hands out in the air. I scowled. "We've been searching for an hour and you didn't tell me you had all of the things?"

"Well, you held the note the entire time, so those were the only things I remembered!" he protested.

"Those were all the things we had to find!" I yelled, rubbing my temples again, trying to calm myself down. "I just wasted a bloody hour in this playroom, watching a jack-in-the-box stare murderously at me-"

"I told you!" Draco interjected.

"Not the point!" I shook my head, my bushy hair flying around my shoulders. "You have got to be kidding me! We could have been out of here!"

"Sorry?" Draco attempted.

"Sorry. Doesn't. Cut it," I sneered.

"You can have some Oreo cookies," he offered.

"That does," I said quickly, grabbing the bag of Oreo cookies. I opened them and stared. Again, my eye twitched and I closed the bag and threw it at him. "YOU ATE MY BLOODY COOKIES!" I screamed.

"Well, if I had known that the batteries weren't edible, I would have given them to you instead of planning on giving you the batteries!" he protested.

He was officially the stupidest person I've ever known in my life.

After I had told him about a million times that he couldn't eat the batteries, he was still intending to give them to me. I could have been killed. I could have _died_.

Merlin, sometimes I just hate Draco bloody Malfoy.

Did I just say _sometimes_?

Grr, never mind.

"So you were going to give me the batteries to eat, when I've told you about a hundred times?" I asked.

He gave a cautious nod.

My eye twitched. Yet again.

"Does your eye always do that, I should I call McGonagall to get a doctor or something?" he asked.

I rubbed my eyes, which were a bit dreary from lack of sleep. It had to be around the earlier morning, since we skipped dinner and were stuck down here for a whole lot of hours.

"No, I'm fine," I insisted.

"Are you su-"

"I JUST WANT MY BLOODY COOKIES!" I shouted.

"Well I don't have them!" he yelled.

"Because you ate them, you moron!" I exclaimed, face palming myself.

"I thought you were going to eat the batteries!" he said.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I asked.

"Maaybee…," he teased, as he gave me his little attractive grin.

I was pretty sure we were the most delusional of the entire group.

"GAH!" I shouted, as I took the empty bag of Oreos and whapped him over the head with it. "You are so bloody stupid!"

"It's not my-" began Draco, but he was cut off by a scream of, "PANSY! GIVE! ME! THE! FLASHLIGHT!"

Draco and I whipped around to look out the window. We saw Harry chasing Pansy, as Pansy cackled maniacally, holding a flash-light as she turned the beam on and off in front of her eyes.

Hmmm. Maybe we weren't the most delusional of the group.

Then we saw Blaise looking like he was running for dear life, screaming in terror with his body covered in something that looked suspiciously like mashed potatoes. Ginny ran after him, yelling, "THOSE WERE MY POTATOES!"

I think we were the least delusional. I just hoped that Ginny won't eat the potatoes of Blaise's body. I shuddered at the thought. Disgusting. Nasty mental images.

Then, to wrap it all up, we saw Theo screaming his head off, as Ron shouted, "MY LOVE! DO NOT RUN AWAY! I HAVE FLOWERS FOR YOU!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MENTALLY UNSTABLE UNICORN!" yelled Theo.

And the prize goes to Ron and Theo. They were most definitely the most delusional of the group.

"Maybe they ate some batteries," Draco suggested.

I sighed. "Most likely they took some weird potion by accident. Well, maybe not Pansy," I concluded. "She's always like that."

We laughed.

I finally noticed that I liked Draco's laughed. In my years at Hogwarts, I rarely heard him do that.

"You should laugh more," I said, smiling.

Did I just say that?

"Um….." Draco said, awkwardly.

Yup, I just said that.

"Uh, thanks?" he said, unsurely.

"Never mind," I said, shaking my head. "Let's just get out of here before Pansy gets a seizure from flashing that light in her face too much."

"That can happen?" Draco asked.

He reached for the flash-light.

"Yes, you idiot! And no, you do not want to learn from experience," I said.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I read it in a book," I stated.

"No surprise. It's all books, books, books to you, isn't it?" Draco remarked.

I rolled my eyes, and then muttered, "Wait until you learn about book porn. You wouldn't be complaining then."

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing!" I said, quickly. "Let's just save those lunatics we call our friends."

"Them? My friends? Who are you talking about?" asked Draco, as he joined me in walking towards the door.

"Uh, Blaise and Theo?" I offered.

"I don't really have any friends," Draco admitted.

I shrugged. "Oh well. Then I guess I'm your first one."

"Excuse me?" he asked.

I bumped shoulders with him jokingly. "Shut up."

He bumped his shoulder back into mine. I laughed, as he said, "Whatever, Hermione."

* * *

**Sooo, like it, hate it, REVIEW it?**

**Next Update: FRIDAY at the latest. I usually update a lot earlier in most of my stories, but I have speeches coming up at school. GRRR I hate speeches. -.-**

**So that's that. See ya guys!**

**-Kris **


	9. OHMYGOD!

**Hello! Thanks, for the reviews, peoples! You guys are SOOO freakin' awesome!**

**Chapter Nine: OHMYGOD!**

"You guys are freakin' retarded, you know that, right?" panted Draco, as he struggled to keep Theo and Pansy restrained on the ground at the same time.

"Agreed," I remarked. "Drinking a random potion?"

Pansy blinked in confusion. "I didn't drink potion- AHH! SPOTS! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Theo!" gasped Ron, as he tried to crawl over to his "love".

"No, Ron, stop!" snapped Harry. At least he was sane. Harry grabbed both of Ron's arms and pulled him back down.

"My love, please call out to me!" whimpered Ron, as he struggled against Harry's grip. "Harry, let me go!"

"Ron, you just drank a love potion! These aren't you real feelings!" I said, trying to reason with him.

"No, I love Theodore Nott!" he insisted.

Ginny gave a growl of outrage, walked over to her brother and struck him across the face.

"SNAP THE HELL OUT OF IT!" she yelled. "You are Ron Bilius Weasley. You sure as hell do not love Theodore Nott. You're under a bloody love potion."

"No, I'm not!" protested Ron. "I love him!"

"NO YOU DON'T LOVE HIM!" screamed Ginny. "For Merlin's sake, you don't love Theo! That, I'm 100% sure of. If you're gay, I'm probably 50% sure."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Weasel is gay?"

"What—no!" snapped Harry. "I'm his best friend. I'd think I'd know if he was gay."

"I LOVE YOU THEO!"

"He sounds gay," noted Draco.

"He's under a love potion!" snapped Harry.

"The—the unicorns are out to get me," mumbled Theo.

"Yo, uh, Weaselette, I could use one of your slaps over here," called Draco,.

"Okay." Ginny walked over and slapped Draco across the face.

"Damn it, woman!" he yelled. "I meant for you to slap Theo, not me! Merlin, that stings! I think your nails clawed my face. Am I bleeding?"

I looked over at him. His left cheek was bright red, where Ginny's palm had made impact.

"Nope," I said. "You're okay."

Just then, two vials of potion popped up in the corner of the playroom, which Draco and I had dragged the rest of the group in, by the way.

I rushed over to the two vials and searched for a label.

One said: Love Potion: Cure

The second one said: Illusions Treatment

I gripped both of them in my hand and ran over to Ron, who was the closest to me.

I opened the flask and ordered, "Open your mouth."

"Why?" he asked, eyeing the tiny bottle in my hand.

"It's a…a small bottle of wine," I lied. "It's an…engagement present from Theodore."

"GIVE IT TO ME!" Ron screamed.

"Okay, okay, geez!" I yelped, as I poured the entire thing in his mouth.

Ron's face blanked for a second. Then he gave himself a shake, blinked a few times and said, "Hi. How's it goin'?"

I let out a sigh of relief as I walked over to Theo and forced him to drink the Illusion Treatment.

Soon, he was back to sanity.

And Pansy, well, we couldn't do anything for her.

Ginny threw her head back and laughed. "I can't believe you actually drank a love potion and fell in love with Nott."

Instead of getting angry, Ron laughed as well. "I know right! Gosh, I'm so stupid!"

This time, Harry joined in with the laughter. "And Nott, unstable unicorns? Really?"

Theodore Nott actually laughed. "Yeah, I know! Merlin, that was some weird potion."

Blaise joined into the conversation after he was finished wiping the mashed potatoes off of himself. "Unstable unicorn! Hahahaha!"

I laughed. "Draco and I were in here and all we saw through that window was Ginny screaming, "THOSE WERE MY POTATOES". That was bloody funny."

Even Draco laughed now. "Hell yeah, it was. How's that for laughing more, 'Mione?"

I grinned at him. "You stole my Oreo cookies."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Not this again."

"You could have poisoned me with those batteries," I noted.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Oh, so you guys have inside jokes for just the two of you, now don't you?" asked Ginny, her eyes flicking between us.

I shrugged. "Whatever. But the Oreos…."

"And the clown murderer," added in Draco.

We both fell over laughing as the rest of the group stared in confusion.

With Draco and I laughing, the rest of the group went on exchanging funny stories of what had happened to them so far.

At the end, our entire group ended up laughing our heads off. Even delusional Pansy. Everyone was lying on the floor, laughing and smiling. It was just…happy.

A 'pop!' sounded and a note appeared beside Draco.

"I'll get it!" I yelped, as I reached over for it. I was such in a good mood; I actually reach over Draco's body.

"No, it's beside me. I think I'm supposed to get it," said Draco. He rolled over and I fell ontop of his back.

"I want to get it!"

"Get off of my back, Hermione! I just want to read the note!" Draco said, laughing.

"Give it!"

"No!"

Why I couldn't just let him read it, I had no idea.

"Bickering like an old married couple," sighed Ginny.

"Shut up!" Draco and I snapped.

We looked at each other, and then laughed.

"Oh Dear Merlin, would you two stop making googly eyes at each other and read the damn note?" snapped Theo.

I blushed as Draco's face flushed. We scooted away from each others, our faces bright red.

What has gotten into us lately? I think I'm actually starting to have a bloody crush on Draco MAlfoy.

Ohmygod. I have crush on Draco Malfoy.

OHMYGOD!

Draco read the note: "'_You have completed two more steps. Friendship, and no arguing. Friendship, because you were all having a good time. NO arguing, because none of you were having heated arguments for a long time. You have two more steps. Carry on. Sincerely, Professor McGonagall'."_

"HELL YEAH!" yelled Blaise, pumping a fist into the air. "Two more tasks until we can get out of this place!"

I grinned. "Finally!"

Just then, another note appeared.

This time, I Read it. _"'You now only have one more step. The step: LOVE has been completed, as we had just used legilimency in Miss Granger's head.'_" My voice faltered. What the hell? They just read my mind and….and I was thinking about my crush…on Draco Malfoy.

"HERMIONE!" squealed Ginny, jumping up and down. "You have a crush on someone! Who is it? Hell, it's probably Malfoy. OHMYGOD!"

My face turned scarlet. "No..I..We..What? NO! Malfoy…? Uh..But.."

Draco rolled his eyes, and dragged me into a closet that I hadn't noticed before.

"Since when did you fancy me?" he asked, as he closed the door behind him.

"What? I don't-"

Then he kissed me.

OHMYGOD!

**So that's that! **

**Next update: MONDAY at the latest. (My updates might come a bit earlier now!)**

**-Kris**


	10. Choices

**Hello! Thanks SO much for the reviews, everyone! Seriously. Every time I read a review, I smile. **

**READ THIS FIRST: ****This chapter isn't in Hermione's POV. It's in no one's. :P**

**AND, this is the VERY LAST CHAPTER. As a treat, for the very last chapter, I'm making it a little longer than usual.

* * *

****Chapter Ten: Choices**

"Do you think we should open the door?" offered Harry, after witnessing Draco drag Hermione in there.

"No!" Ginny exclaimed, hurriedly. "What if they're snogging? Hell, what if we find them half naked, sucking faces-"

"Too much information," interrupted Theo, holding up a hand. "Let's just…knock first."

"Knock first," Ginny echoed, thoughtfully. "No, I think we should let them stay in there for a few more minutes."

"But what if they're arguing?" asked Ron.

Ginny sighed, apparently daydreaming. "Then it would be their first lovers' quarrel."

Ron, Harry, Theo and Blaise rolled their eyes as Pansy began flashing the flashlight in her eyes again.

"The light is on, now it's off," Pansy repeated. "On, off. On, off. On…hey, it's not turning on! Oh wait, now it's on. Okay. On, off…."

"So it's fine if she and Malfoy fight?" Harry asked his girlfriend.

"Yup, perfectly fine," Ginny assured him. "Unless, like, Malfoy's beating the crap out of her or something."

An uneasy silence fell among the group, except for Pansy, who was saying, "On, off, on, off…"

The group (with the exception of Pansy) glanced at one another, as realization began to dawn on them.

Ginny took action first: She leapt to her feet, scrambled over to the door and began pounding on it so hard, it almost cracked.

"HERMIONE!" Ginny screamed, banging on the door. "ARE YOU ALIVE?"

"What a stupid question to ask," drawled Malfoy, from inside. "If she were dead, would there be any chance of her replying, "no"? No, she wouldn't reply, because she was supposedly dead."

"Malfoy, I swear to Merlin if you-"

"Ginny, calm it down," came Hermione's voice.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Ginny squealed, happily. "Okay, well, you two carry on snogging, then."

"Who said we were snogging?" snapped Hermione. "We could have been doing something like….uh…uhh…something like…."

"Eating batteries!" piped in Malfoy.

Hermione groaned. "You're still going on about that?"

"…..Yes."

Ginny heard Hermione sigh.

"Merlin, I can't believe I had a crush on you," Hermione muttered.

Their voices dropped to a quiet whispered, as they spoke. Ginny leaned close to the door, so she could hear.

"Ginny, are you listening?" called Hermione.

"No, of course not!" Ginny lied.

"Then Ginny, answer this: If you weren't listening, then how did you hear me say that?" Hermione asked, smugly.

Ginny grumbled something, and walked away, making her footsteps very audible.

Then, after a few steps, she tiptoed quietly back and leaned her head against the door.

"Had?" hissed Malfoy. "Meaning…not anymore?"

"Well, it's not use having a crush on someone when they don't even like you back," Hermione muttered.

"If I didn't like you, why the hell did I kiss you?" Malfoy asked.

"Because…..I don't know, maybe you ate some batteries!" Hermione concluded.

"You can't eat batteries, Hermione," informed Draco. "And you call _me_ dumb."

Ginny could practically hear Hermione's temple throbbing at the remark about the batteries.

"Look, that's not the point," Hermione said. "Do you like me or not?"

"As a friend…sure," said Malfoy. "As a….girlfriend…"

Ginny leaned her ear even closer into the door.

"I guess so," Draco finished.

Ginny almost squealed, but she tried her best to restrain herself.

"Wait," Hermione began.

_Don't mess it up, Hermione,_ Ginny begged in her mind. _You two could be Hogwarts new star couple! Don't mess it up, don't mess it up…._

"So you're saying that Draco bloody Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, wants to have Gryffindor's book-worm Granger as his girlfriend?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" asked Draco. "Not Gryffindor bookworm. Gryffindor _Princess_, just for the Slytherin Prince."

Ginny would have squealed, if it wasn't so clichéd. Instead, she rolled her eyes and held a straight face, restraining her giggles.

"Mr. Malfoy, you're so corny," Hermione remarked.

"Whatever," replied Draco. "You like it, don't you?"

"Maybe…."

"So Hermione," said Draco, casually. "Does that mean you're my girlfriend?"

"Well, Draco," said Hermione, just as casually. "If you want me to be."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Silence.

_They must be kissing_, Ginny thought.

"Oh, and Ginny?" Hermione called. "You can open the door, if you'd like."

Ginny froze.

"Yes, Ginny, we knew you were here the entire time," Hermione said, laughing softly.

Ginny laughed weakly as she got up off her knees and opened the door.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" shouted Ginny. "From now on, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are boyfriend and girlfriend! Hurray! Now bring out some food because we're all freakin' starving."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at her ginger-haired friend.

"And because Hermione and Draco are finally together!" Ginny added. Then she laughed, as Theo and Blaise jumped around, saying, "Where's the food? WHERE?"

"She's joking, you guys," Draco said, laughing along. "Merlin, you guys can be such idiots."

"I guess Malfoy is a pretty decent guy," said Harry. "Hermione fell in love with him, after all."

"Yeah, better than Ron," said Ginny.

"I'm your brother!" Ron protested.

"And the biggest idiot ever," Ginny added. "I can't believe you let her slip away from you."

Ginny had never seen Hermione as happy as right now. Sure, they were still stranded in the stupid place, Pansy was still delusional, they were starving like hell and they had nothing to eat except for poisoned batteries. But Hermione was happy. And Hermione being happy made Ginny and Harry happy.

And the hunger part was killing Ron like crazy.

"I swear I'm going to eat these batteries!" Ron exclaimed, as he wrestled Pansy for the flashlight. "GIVE ME THE BATTERIES!"

Theo and Blaise hurriedly grabbed each teen and pulled them away from the flashlight, which eventually broke in two.

"NO!" yelped Pansy.

"BATTERIES!" screamed Ron, as Harry quickly snatched them out of the air with his amazing Seeker skills and shoved them in his pocket.

Hermione sighed, as she shook her head at her ex._ Loving Rom like a brother was a good choice_, she thought.

Draco looked down at her and smiled. He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

_But falling in love with Draco Malfoy seemed like a better one_, she thought, as she smiled into the kiss.

Suddenly, the door to the play-room opened, and Professor McGonagall smiled brightly at the group.

"The last step is complete," McGonagall announced. "Making the right choices is one of the hardest things in life. But once you make those right choices and find those of whom you love, you life can turn out as smoothly as ever."

Theo raised an eyebrow. "Have you been talking to Dumbledore's portrait?"

"Do you want to get out of here or not, Mr. Nott?" McGonagall snapped.

"Your glasses are beautiful!" Theo gushed, in a very un-Theo-like way.

"Come, all of you," McGonagall ordered. "It's time to see the light of day again." Her nose wrinkled as she looked at each of us. "And it's also time for the eight of you to take a bath."

"No kidding," noted Blaise. "I smell like mashed potatoes."

"I was going to eat those," whimpered Ginny.

"Where have you guys been?" exclaimed Neville at the Gryffindor table.

All the other Gryffindors, Hufflpuffs and Ravenclaws gathered around the four missing Gryffindors, all asking the same questions.

"Where _were_ you guys?"

"Where did you go?"

"We thought you were kidnapped?"

"We missed you!"

"We thought you might have _died_!"

"Did you find my foot-cream?"

"Where have you guys _been_?"

Neville gave Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron a giant group hug. "Everyone was so worried! And McGonagall wouldn't let us know here you guys went! We thought you might have gone to a secret mission concerning the rebirth of Voldemort or something!"

Harry laughed. "That trouble was enough for a lifetime, Neville."

Neville grinned. "But still, we all missed you guys. Where did you go?"

And so Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione told the entire Gryffindor house about their adventures in the mysterious room.

On the Slytherin side, Draco, Blaise and Theo were doing the same thing.

"Oh, poor Draco!" cooed one of the Slytherin girls.

"Hey, Draco!" called Harry, from the Gryffindor table.

Draco looked over his shoulder to see four, grinning Gryffindors.

"We need you for this part of the story!" said Ginny.

"And for some proof," added Hermione, winking, as she blew a kiss his way.

Draco grinned, as the Slytherins around him shouted in outrage.

"A…A Gryffindor? You're in love with a Gryffindor?" asked the girl.

"Sorry to make the explanation blunt and all, but things were really…weird in that mysterious room and people made the weird choices," Draco said, getting up and walking over to the Gryffindor table. "And even if people might think you made the wrong choice, in your heart, you know it's right."

Before he reached the Gryffindor table, Hermione got up. She smiled at him, swung her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

And Draco kissed back.

"Oh, and Malfoy?" Harry called, walking up to the new couple. "I want to give you these."

And from his pocket, Harry gave Draco two, double A batteries.

"Can I eat them?"

* * *

**AND SO IT'S DONE! THE END!**

**Was it good? I hope it was. Please, please, please, was it good?**

**Now I've got a couple questions for all over you. AND PLEASE ANSWER:**

**Which couple fanfic should I make next? Draco/Hermione? James/Lily? Sirius/OC? Teddy/Victoire? It doesn't even have to be for Harry Potter. Maximum Ride? From an anime, maybe?**

**Did you like the story? Why? **** I just want to see what I was doing right/wrong for future reference. **

**So a giant THANK YOU, to all of the people who have read this story and those of you who have stuck with this story since chapter one. I love you all. **

**

* * *

**

You can read this next part, you don't have to. This is just my way of thanking every single one of you. J

**SlytherinPrincessxXx **

**SakuraMoonAngel **

**Seven Malfoy **

**Rozu **

**Sparkle Ninja27 **

**DracoHermioneForever**

**twistedartist **

**HPAsherra **

**2xahhmazinx2xlistenx **

**s.t. moonstone**

**Veniae**

**poisoned blood **

**Little Miss English Nerd **

**Martina Malfoy Lestrange **

**DracoMalfoy4Ever **

**Anna **

**c'monthenhaircut **

**OhhKae **

**jtrem **

**Megara Spoiler **

**JamaicaLove **

**Little-Angel-7698 **

**Karate Chic **

**Alex11215 **

**xodreamerskyes **

**ladymacaroni **

**Priscina Alice Malfoy **

**laquanda **

**MioneluvsDraco **

**child minder **

**.Lock **

**Aletto **

**Firelady Mali Weasley **

**MidnightSapphire15 **

**jessica-tink95 **

**Beautiful-Dreamer434 **

**voldyismyfather **

**undercover bookworm **

**selemi **

**Voldie's Fav Death Eater **

**TeaNotCoffeePlease **

**xXSexgoddessXx **

**LifeGivesYouLemons **

**stunningblondelalala **

**haileydelcour101 **

**dramioneluver32 **

**MalfoysgirlAvin **

**melaniablack **

**Sandstorm 14**

**Writer in the Valley**

**Sammie Lupin**

**Catuhh **

**'Kimi **

**hjp1025 **

**purple-bubbles6294686 **

**SerenaAngel1993 **

**13 BlackRoses 1 MassacredHeart **

**froggi101 **

**cherry blossom petals **

**jentrem99 **

**iceskaterluvr **

**Lee-Sakura-and-Hermione-Draco **

**TheQueenOfTheFoxes **

**Le Amor **

**XxgawjussemokidxX **

**Aussie Panda **

**denisseandhearts **

**alililili **

**ItsOnMars**

**Kitten of Fire **

**Hollers **

**Pineapplepeople **

**livelaughdance8 **

**latiatia19 **

**ManMenDude **

**RosesMelt **

**sabirnaaantodd09 **

**clairerichardson711 **

**SweeetCarolinee **

**NekoYokaiLuver **

**Dracoxhermione4ever **

**TwinsConspiracy **

**bestfriends002356 **

**WishFishKitty **

**candy mountaain **

**rachelg1630 **

**ItsChrisieSings **

**xEating-Is-My-Hobbyx **

**elestria kion **

**xxDeadInsidexx **

**emilmyster **

**lowi **

**luckystar125 **

**chocolate1871 **

**iamagemm **

**leyleybballloco **

**Dobby'sPolkaDottedSocks **

**ShadowDragon000 **

**PeaceAngel28 **

**BiteMe21 **

**nevermisme **

**SALIGIA-the seven deadly sins **

**Poison Inkster **

**aeoc94 **

**mary-loki **

**flowerspot **

**gleekcatcher **

**Dracosgirl2012 **

**dea x **

**xbittersweetxmemories **

**sexiisevfan **

**HopelessRomantic31 **

**chopsueymusiclover **

**elerfires **

**seriouslyblak **

**Slytherin ice princess **

**Centrlfficuz **

**PotatoCake **

**Headinthecloudsss **

**XxLilyFlowerxX **

**HyperrrGirll **

**TwilightLuvr **

**Walkdorf-Wannabe1812 **

**xXKatoriFeatheresXx **

**eoz16**

**crigies**

**pirateKitten11893**

A GIGANTIC THANK YOU TO ALL 130 OF YOU WHO'VE REVIEWED/SUBSCRIBED/FAVOURITED!

Yes, I counted.

Got a problem with that?

Ahh, just kidding. :)

But THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

-Kris


End file.
